A Mysterious Trinket
Prerequisites *Investigation is required to pick up the quest. *At least 40,000 Faction with Rilliss and Synod Reet, and 50,000 Faction with Teren's Grasp for step 4. *You must have completed A Mysterious Black Tome and the follow up quests to learn Sathirian, to speak to the Shisik Translater on part 20. *The ability to speak Draconic is needed near the end of the quest, apparently step 27. Steps The first step is to inspect the bracelet placed in your inventory. Upon inspecting, it tells you to search out the NPC who may recognize this bracelet. #Speak to Deacon Danerous, at in East Freeport. #*After speaking with Deacon Danerous, he sends you to get 10 . #**You need the recipe from Sebilis ( , which is a fairly common drop off any NPC in zone, including the solo frogs at entrance. (It didn't drop for me from the solo frogs at the enterance.) #**10 from Chardok, off of any in zone, including the solo mobs at the entrance. They drop at a higher frequency off 80+ heroics deeper in Chardok. Entry area is a 1 in 20ish drop #**You will also need: 10 deklium clusters, 20 rough kunzite, 30 mineral salt loams, 50 smoldering candles #Travel to the in Sebilis. This is at the bottom of Sebilis, just left of the door into Venril Sathir's Lair . It's an easy level 9 combine, but takes a long time to complete. Failure *is* possible and *does* consume the bladder. It can be commission made by an Alchemist as well which can speed up the process. The location can not be reached solo but requires a group however once there you can craft all 10 poisons safely when tucked into the corner of the "nook." #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #This step of the quest is to purchase three items from various faction merchants in Rise of Kunark to turn in to Deacon Danerous. You will need to be able to purchase from Teren's Grasp, Riliss, and the Synod Reet. DO NOT PURCHASE THESE ITEMS UNTIL ON THIS PART OF THE QUEST or your quest will not update. This is true as of April 15 2008. As of 2/8/09, if you did purchase these items before this you reached this step, you can sell the item to any vendor and buy it back. It will give you the update. #*The item from Teren's Grasp is the Straightedge. #*In Riliss, you will be buying the Grim Blade of Rile . #*From the Synod Reet you need to purchase the Krup Belt of Evasion. #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #Deacon Danerous will send you to North Qeynos to kill a Freeport Traitor, just to the South East of the Claymore, there is a General store marked on the map. Inside, right behind the baker, is a door to the instance (Baker Voleen's store room) . #* Kill (80^ - Assassinte III one-shots). #Return to Deacon Danerous. #At this point, Deacon Danerous will send you to speak with Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport at the inn . #* will send you to kill four NPC's. You *have* to be wearing the robe given at start of this step in order to get updates. #Kill the following people while wearing the robe you were given: #*Yulessina Nybright - In the Peacock Club. 81^ solo mob. #*Rollus the Sly - In a special instance Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild - An instance off of Down Below in the Qeynos sewers. 81^^ Heroic. Can be killed with a group as long as group members have the crow coin from Swords of Destiny quest Liberating the Cavaliers. Completing the access quest An Intriguing Eye is not sufficient. Can be soloed, but not very easily. As of 12/31/08 you will be given a crow coin by Nyjuss. If grp members have done this quest and deleted the coin, they can go to in CL and he will give you another crow coin. #*Rid Jestands - In The Lesser Faydark at the Nybright camp. (115.47,-22.23,319.75)Is a 60^^^, as soon as you aggro, turns into an 85^^^ heroic. Hits VERY hard. Bring a solid group. #*Ekner Darkblade - 85^^^ Spawns in the Festering Hag's room in The Estate of Unrest. Will be stealthed in between the stairs and wall. You can either use a see invisible buff or hit him with an AoE ability. #Once you've killed these four mobs, return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Head to Neriak, City of Hate. The is near the far right side of the map. The mob you are looking for is Rhylinil K'Helviurden on the first floor of the tower. When you hail him, a short dialogue will appear. Be ready to fight as soon as dialogue clears. Rhylinil K'Helviurden is an 85^^^HEROIC mob. About 15 seconds into this fight, Vykko T'Lach will also turn aggro and attack you. He is an 85^^ heroic. Adds somewhat significant dps. Once Rhylinil K'Helviurden dies, you will get update and it will not matter if you die. #After finishing the fight/wiping to it and running back, you need to stealth and place the note you received before killing Rhylinil K'Helviurden on the u-shaped desk in the foyer of the Ebon Mask. Rhylinil K'Helviurden will respawn in 15 minutes after kill. #After killing Rhylinil K'Helviurden and placing the note, return to North Freeport and speak to Preceptor Nyjuss. # will then send you to speak with Watcher , who is in the tavern in the hotel in . On hailing Lirosi, you will be attacked by an 81^^^ HEROIC version. Upon killing , you get a bit more dialogue. #After this, you are sent back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. # sends you to recover a tome in Kunark from a member of the Ebon Mask and decipher the two tomes. #*The book is being held by Morticus Belaern in Teren's Grasp. Morticus Belaern is on the ground level, past the ramp up towards bank at . He turns into an 85^^^ heroic after dialogue and auto-attacks (It would appear you have to be wearing robe on this step as well). #*You should receive the Ancient Grimoire, if not, kill him again. #Return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Preceptor Nyjuss sends you to find a sage who can identify the two tomes. The sage you need to find is Old Man Pomeranke in the Thundermist Village in The Thundering Steppes at . Note that he is NOT trackable. #*He sends you on a quest which you need to complete before you advance named Borrowed Time. #After you complete Borrowed Time, talk to Old Man Pomerenke again. You must complete the entire dialogue. #You must now find a Shisik Translator, she roams near Dalnir's Wheel, her name is Kuza Sathak. She will ask for 5 Platinum for her services, in order to complete this stage you must speak Sathirian (obtained from completing A Mysterious Black Tome collection quest) and be stealthed whilst speaking to her. #*She begins speaking as you approach whilst stealthed. No hailing is actually required. If you are on the right step of the quest and know Sathirian, a quest turn in book will be over her head. However, if she does not start speaking on your approach you have left one of the two books behind - either in your bank, your house or thrown out of your pack. #You will need to wait a brief while. Long enough for her to start walking and get about 20 feet away should suffice. #*She will return the tomes and send you to 'find and slay the creature that placed the spell upon the tomes'. This is Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. #Return to Kuza Sathak. Upon returning, she will ask for time to translate - takes about a minute. Then she sends you back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. # sends you to 'discover the location of the temple mentioned in the tome', being Chelsith. Upon entering Chelsith, entrance is at you get an update and the quest asks you to search for clues. #In , there are statues where the rare named/placeholders spawn. The five statues must be clicked nearly simultaneously, so basically just have group members spam-click every item. #*You will need to have killed all the name's in the zone, specifically, Majora Leviathora. Once you kill the statues will become clickable. #*'WARNING:' This step is currently BUGGED. If you don't kill the Protector of the Blade before the instance expires, you'll find you wont be able to get updates. #Once you get the update, a chest will spawn near one of the altars. Clicking the chest spawns Protector of the Blade, an 85^^^ heroic Droag, at zone-in, and he will run up to your location in about 20 seconds and then aggro. #*This mob has AE knockback and requires pretty good dps, a semi-decent off-tank (well-equipped brigand or better), or a battle-rezzing class. His AE makes the tank 2nd or 3rd on aggro list, and it is difficult to get back to #1 before the person who moved to #1 dies. If you cannot withstand this or your dps is not sufficient to overcome it, you will die one by one. He also has a huge power Drain. #Upon killing the Protector of the Blade, the chest becomes clickable, and updates rewarding you with and updating quest to 'Discover a use for the Amulet' with a hint about Droag and Dragons. #Go to in and click three pedestals (apparently has to be in the correct order) You must know the draconic language to click these scrolls. #*1st: #*2nd: #*3rd: #**The quest should update to 'Discover what you've just unleashed in Jarsath Wastes'. #Go to the steps of Veeshan's Peak. Guardian of the Blade will spawn and speak some dialogue. At the end of the dialogue, he turns aggro as an 86^^^ heroic. #*Kill this mob for your Fang of Ichor, and to complete the quest! #After talking with Preceptor Nyjuss he gives you the rewards. Reward * to * Credits